


Sonnet 6: Mad Pepperpot

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creepy, Dancing dalek, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Gen, Sonnet, The Doctor is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is admiring the cute ballet girl.  The Doctor can see what it is, and is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 6: Mad Pepperpot

Keep spinning and turning, you mad pepperpot,  
Your costume is askew and torn.  
What malady have you, what bad humor caught;  
Which nest have you overflown?  
How sweetly you dance and so pirouette  
with your tutu and your pretty hair.  
Shall I sing softly the French Alouette  
While you seduce my sweet Amy Fair?  
I'll kill you swiftly, I swear it won't pain,  
I cannot allow you to live;  
For I am The Doctor on this crazy train  
I have no more mercy to give.  
Keep spinning and turning, you mad pepperpot.  
Look at me now, give me all that you've got.


End file.
